


Mind Screwing Game

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: harry_holidays, Cousin Incest, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Seduction, Slash, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James slowly becomes convinced that someone is screwing with him, when they're not phyiscally 'screwing' him that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Screwing Game

It was freezing when James groaned in his sleep and rolled to his side, almost rolling off his bed. Catching himself with a start, James jolted away, breathing hard in groggy confusion. There should have been no reason for him to be this close to the edge in a Queen size bed. Looking around with the aid of light seeping in from a window nearby, he looked over to see a figure sprawled over much of his bed. With a roll of his eyes and a yawn, James nudged the figure, trying to push it over for more room.

"Merlin, Scorpius, quit hogging the bed like some spoiled princess!"

With a grunt, the blond rolled over to his side, wrapping his limbs around James. Too tired to fight, James sighed and fell back to sleep. He would awake with the blanket on the other side of the bed and a chill through his body. Annoyed, he stood and grabbed his robe off a nearby chair and shuffled out of the room, grumbling darkly. Surely, this day couldn't have started off more worst, he mused as he locked himself in the bathroom and stripped down for a quick shower. And quick it was as his body met cold water, the hot water mysteriously absent. Moving as if possessed, James washed his body and hair in less than five minutes before jumping out as if the tub would bite him. Wrapping his robe around his body tightly and doing likewise with a towel around his hair, James sprinted back down the hallway toward his bedroom. There Scorpius stood by the dresser, digging through a drawer and taking a bite out of a slice toast with the other.

"Are you trying to freeze me to death today?" James ground out through clenched teeth.

"Heavens no, but if you're cold, I know how to heat you up," Scorpius smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No, not now," James groaned as he went to the closet and started pulling out clothes. "I'll run late to meeting with my mum for breakfast and you know how she hates when I make her wait."

Shaking his head, the blond dropped the towel around his waist, revealing his naked skin to the cold air of the room. "I promise to make it quick," he said, giving James a pleading, lost dog look as he finished off the last of the toast.

"Insatiable bastard. Don't you Malfoys have any sort of reserve, or shame for the matter, or are you all just a bunch of horn dogs?" James asked pushing past the blond and pulling out a pair of socks and underwear from the dresser.

"Well, Malfoy men tend to have a disposition for sticking their cocks in just about anything that moves," Scorpius joked as he cornered James, holding his hands clenched with clothing against the wall. "With all the movement you keep making, I don't think I can help myself."

Before the other man could voice a word of argument, the blond's lips devoured his, choking the words James was about to throw at him. Trying to find some kind of control over himself, James failed miserably, easily falling under the spell of the man against him. Scorpius freed a hand to remove the towel from his head and trailed his hand through the wet locks of dark brown hair. The blond had a fascination with James' hair, which was shaggy without being too long. Soft to the touch and 'fruity' smelling, according to Scorpius, to which James would never admit to the pear hair gel he used on it. Scorpius' hand trailed down along his neck, warm against his freezing skin.

"I can't..." he started with no luck because the warm fingers were sliding into the opening of the robe, nudging it open as an equally warm tongue was trailing against jaw and throat.

Stopping as suddenly as he began, Scorpius stared simply at the other man, his gray eyes dancing mischievously as he waited for what James would do. Sighing, James undid the belt of his robe. "Fine, but let's make it quick."

"If that's what'll make you happy," the blond said, latching back on to James' neck.

"What'll make me happy is you not wanting to fuck me every thirty min..." The rest was cut off by a hand stroking his penis.

"You were saying?" Scorpius asked with a teasing grin, as he stroked his boyfriend.

Unable to find the words as his argumentative side began to shut down, James grunted and withered against the blond. Triumphant, the blond rubbed the head of his penis against James', making them both shiver and moan. With his other hand, Scorpius grabbed a bottle of lube off the dresser, something they had to keep a bottle of in most of the rooms of their small shared apartment, and squeezed it out over his erection. Letting James' penis go, much to the other's dismay, the blond spread the lube over his penis.

"Leg up," he ordered, to which James complied without question.

Positioning himself to enter his boyfriend, Scorpius watched as James winced as he pushed into him. An awkward moment of adjusting and then they were kissing as James hugged tightly onto the blond as Scorpius rocked against him. Each thrust burying him deeper into the dark haired man, Scorpius could feel James erection rubbing against his abdomen, arousing him further. The blond forced James back against the wall, so his back pressed against it and fucked the man as hard as he could. Surprised, James was a bundle of moans and jumbled words as the blond bit his collarbone, lavishing the bites with his tongue. Unable to contain himself any longer, James came, spraying come all over Scorpius' torso. He could only gasp as he waited for his boyfriend to come too, which always took a little longer for the blond. It was a good thing stamina wise, but it was annoying when you were in a rush. Finally, after James was half erect, the blond came inside him, making James buck against the blond and shiver as his body twitched in arousal and his penis hardened the rest of the way.

"Dammit," James groaned.

"Sorry. I can fix that," Scorpius offered, a little too eagerly.

"No! It's already a quarter past nine. Mum'll skin me if I'm not there in five minutes."

James pushed away from the blond, pausing only long enough to give him a kiss as he hurriedly grabbed a shirt and threw it on before rushing to the bathroom. Testing the water in the sink for hot water, he found some and jinxed it to become piping hot. Gritting his teeth, he rolled up his sleeve and let the hot water burn his forearm. The pain worked in distracting his body from his arousal, softening him enough to ease his mind. Whimpering slightly, he ran back to the bedroom, where Scorpius was wiping his chest off with a napkin, and used his wand to cast a quick bandage job around the scalded skin.

"Honestly, I could've just sucked you off. It would have hurt much less," Scorpius said, as James threw on the rest of his clothing.

"You enjoy when my mum scolds me, don't you?" The dark haired man asked as he pulled on his shoes.

"As a matter of fact..." The blond trailed off when brown eyes glared at him. "Joking," he quickly reassured.

"You, I'll deal with when I get back."

Kissing Scorpius and pinching his naked hip, James grinned before Disapparating. Opening his eyes, he smiled cheerily at his mother, who was setting a tray of biscuits on her kitchen table.

"About time you get here," Ginny said, embracing her son. "I thought Malfoy may have been shagging you senseless or something."

Embarrassed, James blushed as he took a seat. "Mum!"

Ginny smiled at her son. "You're a grown man now, don't think I don't know what you're doing with Scorpius behind doors."

Ducking his head down, James prayed some merciful cloud of lightning would come along and put him out of his embarrassment.

"Oh, I wanted to ask you a favor," Ginny said as she took the seat opposite her son. "Ron and Hermione's house is being fumigated for termites and they were wondering if Hugo could stay with you for two or three days."

"Why me?"

"Well, Hugo is the closest to you and your aunt and uncle thought you would take good care of him."

Serving himself a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon, James chewed the idea over. He didn't mind his cousin staying over, but considering Scorpius' random desires for sex, usually at the most inappropriate moments as evident by this morning's fiasco, James was a bit hesitant. His mother smiled up at him from the other side of the table and he inwardly groaned, knowing what she was going to say next.

"Mum, don't say it."

"It would mean so much to your aunt and uncle, but more so to me," she said anyway.

Damn. James could never turn down a request from his mother and he wondered if his aunt had purposely requested she ask him for this favor.

"Fine, I'll do it. Hugo can stay until the house is clear of termites."

"Oh, the heart of your father, you do bring us so much pride. Thank you, James," Ginny said, smiling widely.

"Welcome, mum."

James bit into a slice of toast and tried not to imagine what Scorpius would say to this.

\---  
"Mummy's boy."

Covering his eyes with his hand, James sighed. "You know I can't say no to her. She is my mum after all."

Scorpius set aside the book he had been reading when James returned, scowling at his boyfriend. "You're too much of a goody-two-shoes. No matter what she asks, you do it, without really thinking it over either."

"Hugo's a good person and he won't bother us, you know that. So what is the problem? You can bone me senseless after he leaves if that's the problem."

The blond faltered. He usually had to be knaving and sneaky to get into James' pants. "Senseless?"

"As in, I'll worship your cock for a week, whenever you want."

Scorpius smiled lecherously. "Deal, but the runt better not annoy me while he's here."

"Hugo's eighteen, he's not a runt."

"Whatever."

The doorbell rang as James opened his mouth to say something he probably would have regretted later. Taking it as a divine sign, James shot his boyfriend a warning look to behave and went to answer the door. Opening the door, a tall, redheaded young man grinned at him as he tugged on the backpack strap slung over his shoulder. It had been at least a year since he had last seen his cousin, but he hadn't expected this big of a change in the teen's appearance. Hugo was an inch taller than himself, tall and skinny like their uncle George, but visibly with a nice muscular physique. His hair was short, but long enough to drape over his ears and forehead in an almost boyishly absent manner. The last time he saw Hugo, he was short and lanky, much more boy than the sixteen going seventeen. Now he was clearly an eighteen year old, strong and innocently sexy.

"Hugo?" James asked hesitantly.

"Were you expecting other company?" The teen questioned.

"Ah, you still have your father's weak sense of humor. Good to see you Hugo."

The teen rolled his eyes and laughed as James moved back to let him in. Scorpius, who had lingered in the background, seemed just as surprised as James by the sight of Hugo. It took a long time for the blond to realize he was actually gawking at the teenager who had flung his backpack onto a chair and was now smiling at him.

"Did you just get shagged stupid or has Croonshanks finally stole away your tongue?" Hugo asked Scorpius. "I always tell him not to eat disgusting things."

"I was just admiring the view actually. I didn't realize some Weasleys get uglier the older they get," Scorpius finally snarked. "My retinas are slowly peeling off as we speak."

"Nice to know you're still a prick."

Hugo went over and hugged the blond despite the odd exchange. "So where am I sleeping at?" He asked, looking around. This was the first time he had been in James and Scorpius' apartment.

"Spare room, down that hallway and to the right. Our bedroom is on the left, the bathroom is that door right there," James said, pointing at the doorway just before turning into the hallway. "I'll show you it."

Hugo disappeared down the hallway, as James collected his cousin's backpack and started past his boyfriend.

"Do keep your tongue in your mouth love, or I'll think you're cheating on me in your thoughts," James said as he passed.

"As if. Bad enough my father is irritated that I'm banging a Potter, he'll keel over from a conniption fit if I started fantasying about fucking Weasleys!"

\---  
Two days went by with no incidents. The banter between Scorpius and Hugo always kept a civil and somewhat friendly air, but it was clearly harmless teasing. James trusted his boyfriend not to be foolish with his cousin, however, he seemed to be having trouble keeping obscene, and quite incestuous, thoughts out of his own head. He banged his head against the shower wall at the end of day one with Hugo under his roof. Day two felt like pins and needles as he pretended that the thoughts weren't prancing about his head. Finally, he spiked his own tea and past out on a chair in the living room while Scorpius was out having dinner with his parents and Hugo was playing basketball at the park down the street.

He wasn't expecting to wake up to Hugo straddling his lap and kissing his mouth rather forcibly.

"What the hell are you doing?" James said, panicking and finding himself oddly both sober and wide-eyed.

"You've always talked more with your eyes then your actions. I haven't seen someone eye me so much since that time I walked by a gay bar," Hugo said with no hint of shame at what he'd done.

"You're my cousin."

"Have you seen our family tree?"

"I'm dating Scorpius."

"Mm... Maybe he'll join us?" Hugo smirked as he trailed a line of kisses along James' neckline.

"This is wrong," James breathed.

"Yet you're not stopping me."

Hugo ground himself against his cousin's lap, grinning mischievously as his cousin's face turned a bright red. He leaned against the man, Hugo's lips playing with James' ear before whispering, "It seems I'm not the only one who's hard. Is that for me? Hmm?"

James fought to bring his hands up, meaning to push the younger man away, but his hands only rested themselves on slim hips. Cursing his body's betrayal, he allowed Hugo to kiss his mouth, tongue slipping in and mingling with his as pale hands undid the buttons of his shirt. Chest bare, Hugo moved his mouth down to a nipple, biting and tugging on it with his teeth. James groaned despite himself and his body arched forward. Hands on his belt brought him back to himself, and James grabbed Hugo's hands, earning a look of curiosity from the teen.

"Stop."

"Or what?"

Hugo wrestled his hands away and stood up. Unzipping his pants, Hugo pulled out his penis, which was erect and glistening at the tip. "Don't you want to touch it?"

James bit his lip as he felt his own penis press uncomfortably against his pants, aching to get out. Hugo knelt down before him when the man hesitated, undoing his belt and pants and tugged them down, James lifting his hips to help the pants slide off and then mentally kicking himself for doing so. A warm mouth pressed against his erection and James closed his eyes knowing that if he watched Hugo suck on him, he would lose his nerve. He was surprised by how well Hugo seem to know how exactly to entice the right kind of reactions from him. Peeking his eyes open after a moment, his heart danced in his throat as he saw a certain blond leaning against the wall opposite of them.

"Don't mind me, I'm just spectating. I always enjoy watching two men have sex," Scorpius said calmly and with no hint of sarcasm, which made James nervous.

"It's not what it looks like," the dark haired man said quickly and slapping his forehead at his own stupidity.

Hugo looked up at his cousin, his chin wet and his mouth slippery. "I don't mind putting on a bit of a show."

It seemed as if the world had conspired against James, playing some kind of crazy mind screwing game with him. His cousin was on his knees before his very eager and erect penis and his boyfriend was leaning nonchalantly against the wall watching him with cool gray eyes. The dark haired man concluded this was a liquored induced hallucination, because there was no way this would be happening in reality.

"I've gone blinking mad," James muttered as he got up from the chair and helped Hugo to his feet.

Going along with things as they were, pulled down Hugo's jeans and positioned him over the sofa so they faced the blond haired man. Popping his fingers into his mouth, James then pushed them into his cousin, working and stretching the younger man until he was moaning in a low voice for him to take him already. When he felt Hugo was ready, he slipped into him, gasping and freezing in place. It wasn't often that he got to be on this end and he was always slightly surprised by how it felt to be in something other then a person's mouth. Staring into Scorpius' eyes, James began fucking Hugo, aroused by the sounds the younger man made every time he slammed into him. Breaking into a sweat, James began panting as he felt himself getting closer to orgasming, the whole while never breaking eye contact with his boyfriend. Finally he felt his body give out, coming into his cousin, making the younger man gasp and arch his body as he still rocked against James.

"My turn," Scorpius mouthed as he pushed away from the wall and reached up to undo the tie he was wearing.

"Hugo hasn't come yet."

"Keep going then, don't stop on account of me."

Scorpius was already half undressed as he rounded the sofa and dug through the drawer of the small living room side table for the bottle of lube there. Only slightly confused by Scorpius' words, James went back to pounding into Hugo, the younger man breathing hard. Then James was being bent over, Scorpius was sliding into him and he cried out, stilling his movements against Hugo. The blond's fingers clenched his hair pulling his head back for better access to first his mouth, then his ear.

"Keep going."

James found himself growing hard again by his boyfriend's words and he readjusted himself, thrusting into his cousin, his body tensing only slightly as Scorpius began thrusting into him. Eventually James let the blond set the pace they were going, panting heavily against the simultaneous stimulus, bowing his head against his cousin's back as he tried not to come again so quickly. Scorpius dug his fingers deeply into his boyfriend's hips, smiling when James cried out in pain. Oh, there would be hell to pay for getting to Hugo first, even if Scorpius had ducked one hell of an argument. Finally, Hugo tensed beneath the men and cried out, cursing as he came onto the sofa. Scorpius took the opportunity to pick up his boyfriend and fall back into the chair James had been in earlier, all without ever breaking contact with him. Disappointed to loose the simultaneous stimulus but enjoying the new angle, James leaned back against the blond, watching through half closed eyes as Hugo rolled over so he was sitting and watched them. Scorpius felt James close to coming again and reached around to jerk him off. Just as James came on his hand, the blond came inside of James. Then they sat there for a long while, panting and trying to catch their breath.

"This doesn't nullify our agreement," Scorpius whispered into James ear.

Smirking, the dark haired man grinned. "You know I keep my word."

Hugo stood and stretched, smiling like a naughty child. "Can I spend a few more nights even after they finish with the fumigation?"

Scorpius and James exchanged looks, the blond smiling approvingly and whispering into James' ear, "Our agreement is put on hold then."

"Merlin, I'm going to be one exhausted individual," James groaned. "Tell me when this game is over."

**-End-**


End file.
